


Who gets naked first...

by digthewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't sure how Finn's feelings seem to appear and disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who gets naked first...

"So this thing...you and me...It's like a thing, yeah?" 

Finn's words made Poe look up from his task at hand — fixing the engine at his latest X-wing he'd managed to win off Jessika, _seriously, that girl really needed to stop betting against Poe_ , and give Finn an eyebrow raise. 

"Uh...yeah. What did you think we were doing here?" Poe asked, and then looked at BB-8 who just beeped something equivalent of... _don't ask me, pal_.

"No, because, General Organa asked me how I liked my quarters, and well, I've not really been spending any time there. You know. Because I hang out with you, and then most of the time I just crash there. I've only been in my _quarters_ for a change of clothes, and I didn't even know my roommate—" 

"I don't have a roommate. You could just ask to bunk with me, you know," Poe said, rolling his eyes. Seriously, if Finn kept talking to him like that, they were never going to get the engine fixed. 

He was supposed to race against Blue Three when she wanted to win this beauty back fair and square, and Poe wasn't having any of that. They were still waiting on Rey's return—hopefully with Luke Skywalker—and until then, if they weren't on patrol duty, they were racing. 

Sure, Poe did want to be doing other things with his free time, but he didn't want to push Finn. Not like that. 

Finn was a free man and even if they had hung out on the couch at Poe's place a few times, held hands, and fallen asleep together—they'd not done much more than that. He could feel that Finn wanted to, there was something between them. But, it was as if Poe was waiting for something, and mostly because he didn't want Finn to walk away from him. Not for pushing too hard, or coming on too strong, or anything ridiculous like that. Finn was his friend, and that was first and foremost, and the most important thing. 

"The thing is..." Finn trailed off, and Poe all but threw the wrench on the floor. He was not going to get this done today. Not with Finn there. What had he really been thinking? 

"Yeah...?" 

"You don't have a bunk-mate, and I thought it was because you only have one bed, and if I thought about actually _moving_ in there. You know, people would assume things." 

"Finn," Poe said, as patiently as he could, "look around you. In the last few months, we've had planets being destroyed, our large amounts of fleets being diminished, and people everywhere losing friends, families, loved ones... no one actually gives a Geonosian's ass who is bunking with whom, and who is sharing a bed. If you don't want to, then you don't want to. Pal, don't make excuses—" 

"I didn't say I didn't want to," Finn said immediately. He ran his hand over the front of the machine, stroking is so gently, it gave Poe a few ideas. "Just...I don't know if _you_ want to be attached to someone who's got no friends, no family, no one he belongs to..." 

"Hey," Poe said, jumping off the wing of his beautiful machine and tilting his head, suggesting Finn to do the same. When Finn came close to him, Poe placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and bit his lip. "You belong to me. Okay?" 

"Yeah...Okay," Finn said. 

"So what do we do now?" Poe asked, taking his hand off Finn's shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you wanna go to the cantee—" 

"Let's get my stuff from my old place and move it into yours, yeah?" 

"Yeah?" Poe asked, unable to hid his fucking shit-eating grin. He knew he wasn't able to help himself, and for the next few days, he was going to get so much crap from his team. He was surely going to regret it.

And then Finn launched himself at Poe, and held him so tight, that Poe didn't care. 

Finn was going to stay with him. _Him_. And they were going to sleep in the same bed. Sure, they'd not much done anything else, and it could totally be a platonic sort of thing—for all Poe knew, Finn was asexual, but he could still dream, couldn't he? 

He had that much of a right. 

"Or maybe, I could move my stuff by myself since I don't have much, and you can get us something to eat. That way, we don't have to leave your bunk—our bunk—unless we have to." 

"Have big plans, do you?" Poe teased. 

"Yeah," Finn said, pulling Poe close and raking his fingers through Poe's hair. "I'm excited to be able to sleep naked again without feeling self-conscious about it." 

Poe's eyes widened, and he was glad that Finn's face was next to his ear so he wasn't able to see Poe's reaction. He cleared his throat slightly and grumbled a "me too," before he walked away. 

The entire time, all he could think was, _Do I get naked first?_


End file.
